Severus, el del apelmazo negro
by Rastel
Summary: Dentro del reto Potteriza los clásicos pasar por el LJ Desmaius para más información yo me lanzo con una versión Potteriana de Riquete el del Copete de Charles Perrault, autor de clásicos como La caperucita roja, la Cenicienta, La bella durmiente y el Gato con Botas. De pequeña me gusto mucho este cuento porque por una vez la belleza no era precisamente la cualidad más alabada.


**Riquete, el del Copete; de Charles Perault**

_**Severus, el del apelmazo negro**_

Erase que se era en un reino muy, muy lejano, llamado el reino de las Serpientes, que la reina se puso de parto y tuvo un niño.

Tras el nacimiento de su hijo el corazón de la reina se lleno de pena y congoja pues el recién nacido era tan feo y contrecho que las matronas y nodrizas pronto escamparon la noticia por todo el palacio afirmando que el príncipe jamas alcanzaría a tener una verdadera forma humana.

Tan triste se puso que mando llamar de inmediato al brujo del pantano de su reino, conocedor de los destinos de la gente y de gran saber en las artes de la salud, este, Salazar Slytherin, llego a palacio acompañado por su amiga la sacerdotisa del reino vecino, Lady Rowena de Ravenclaw, gran erudita en la lectura de las estrellas. Ambos nada más llegar lo primero que hicieron fue ordenar acallar las voces chismosas y ordenarón trasladar la cama de la recién parida y el bebe a la torre más alta del palacio para que la reina pudiese estar presente mientra ambo leían el porvenir de su hijo; destino que nada mas ver el recién nacido ambos aseguraron a la afligida reina que seria luminoso.

- Mi reina,- hablo la gran sacerdotisa- no os aflijáis. Vuestro hijo va ha ser no solo una gran bendición para vos y vuestro reino, si no también para los reinos vecinos. Ha nacido bajo el augurio de las buenas estrellas. La constelación de la serpiente, la protectora de vuestro reino, se observa nítida y cuan larga es, eso le augura a vuestro hijo una larga y plena vida. Por otro lado la constelación de la Osa mayor esta inusualmente cercana a la de la Osa Menor, como si buscara abrazarla maternalmente, y Venus brilla con todo su esplendor, la vida de este niño estará marcada por el amor y la dicha. Aries y Tauro están equilibrados por la balanza, será un gran emprendedor de gran paciencia y perseverancia, ninguna tarea le resultara pesada ni le tendrá miedo a los nuevos retos, ya que tampoco carecerá de valor, puesto que Regulus, el corazón del León, palpita esta noche con gran fuerza. Y su mente, oh mi señora, su mente, será prodigiosa: la constelación de la Corona y la del Cisne se alinean hoy de tal manera que puedo asegurar que su hijo será una maravillosa criatura de gran inteligencia y saber que compartirá y transmitirá a todos su gran saber, puesto que Mercurio, el dios del ingenio, se haya entre ambas constelaciones, dotando a este niño del don de la palabra, la inteligencia y la sabiduría. Debéis ser una madre muy dichosa vuestro hijo es una gran bendición.

- Me alegran vuestras palabras, Milady.- dijo la reina, ya más serena.- pero ¿Qué me podéis decir de su aspecto? ¿Es cierto lo que dicen que jamás será humano?

- Mi señora.- respondió el mago Salazar.- lo primero que tenéis que hacer es limpiar el palacio de las malas lenguas, vuestro hijo es tan humano como vos o como yo, decir lo contrario es de gente ignorante. He estado observando minuciosamente vuestro hijo y os puedo asegurar que su figura es la propia de un ser humano, desgraciadamente sufrirá un par de taras físicas, pero os juro que comprometeré todo mi arte con el fin de lograr que vuestro hijo pueda desarrollarse físicamente lo más normal posible, dudo que pueda evitar que el príncipe desarrolle una cierta joroba. Pero- prosiguió el mago mientras depositaba tiernamente el bebe en el regazo de su madre- he podido leer en sus profundos ojos negros una gran entereza, valor, inteligencia y amor, tal y como lady Rowena os ha declarado. Lo poco o mucho que pueda hacer por enderezar el físico de vuestro hijo lo compensare con este don,- dijo mientras sacaba su varita mágica de un bolsillo de su verde túnica y empezó a agitarla sobre la frente del bebe- que comparta con todo aquel que ame de verdad su inteligencia, su gracia y su felicidad.- los pequeños chisporroteos de magia cayeron sobre la aguileña y deforme nariz del niño que empezó a reír por las cosquillas que estas le hacían, provocando que la afligida reina se contagiara de estas y abrazara a su hijo riendo y llorando de felicidad.

- Mi señora ¿Cómo llamareis al joven príncipe?- Inquirió el mago.

- Severus, se llamara Severus, como su padre.

Y ese fue su nombre: Severus, el del apelmazo negro, que fue el mote que se le puso, puesto que el niño nació con una lacia mata de pelo negro de aspecto grasiento que por mucho que se lavara siempre mantenía su aspecto apelmazado y graso.

La reina se aseguro de cuidar el cuerpo y el alma de su hijo, alimentándole, cuidándole y amándole lo mejor que supo, y para su educación busco los mejores maestros de todo el mundo y creo una nueva biblioteca en el reino para que se llenara con el nuevo saber para su hijo y que su pueblo lo pudiera compartir con él.

El joven príncipe pronto empezó a maravillar a sus maestros y tutores con su precocidad, destacando en todas las áreas del conocimiento científico y en las letras, siendo tan apenas un niño los sabios de la biblioteca del reino le pidieron que diera sus primeras clases a sus compañeros y su genio era tal que el mismo empezó a desarrollar sus propios experimentos y publicar sus estudios.

Hay que admitir que si bien el príncipe destacaba en todos sus estudios, en el plano físico fracasaba miserablemente y es que a pesar de que el mago Salazar hizo cuanto su arte le permitió por paliar las deformidades del príncipe no pudo evitar que este terminara desarrollando una notoria joroba y una ligera cojera a causa de tener una pierna un poco más corta que la otra, ni que los dientes le crecieran un tanto torcidos y con tendencia a amarillear, ni que su aguileña nariz tuviese un cierto desvío hacia la derecha, por no hablar del eterno problema de su graso cabello.

Pero si eso no le importo al príncipe, ni le importo a su madre ni le importo a nadie en todo el reino ¿a quien le iba a importar?

/

Se dio la coincidencia de que meses después del nacimiento del Príncipe Severus, el del apelmazo negro, la reina del Reino de las Flores dio a luz a dos niñas.

La primera en nacer era tan bella como un rallo de sol en una brillante mañana de primavera; la reina se puso tan contenta y feliz que las matronas temieron que pudiera morir de dicha; pero al poca toda esta felicidad se vio empañada por el nacimiento de su segunda hija que resulto ser tan fea como el culo de una mona.

La reina llamo a palacio a la hada del Reino: Helga Huffelpuff y a su aventurero y sabio amigo el brujo Godric Gryffindor, para que le desvelasen el futuro de sus hijas y la aconsejaran.

Nada más llegar estos la Reina de las Flores empezó a preocuparse, puesto que ambos seres mágicos prácticamente pasaron de largo de la cuna donde yacía placidamente la más hermosa de sus hijas, Lily, y en cambio se quedaron embelesados frente a la cuna de la más fea, Petunia, a la que no pararon de hacerle muecas y sonrisitas y esta les respondía con ruiditos graciosos.

- ¿Y bien?- Inquirió la reina impaciente.

Ambos sabios alzaron sus cabezas del nido de la pequeña, que seguía haciendo ruiditos graciosos, y empezaron a responder a las preguntas de la madre.

- Mi reina, tenéis dos hijas muy sanas.- respondió Godric Gryffindor.

- Si, pero ¿Qué va a ser de ellas? ¿Qué futuro podéis entrever para ellas?- pregunto la reina con creciente ansiedad.

- Ambas tendrán un gran corazón y se querrán como buenas hermanas, se cuidaran entre ellas, no se pelearan ni sentirán celos la una de la otra.- Asevero el hada Helga.

- Vaya.- exclamo la reina, algo aliviada, pues temía que la más joven odiara a la mayor por su gran belleza.- ¿Y qué hay de sus personalidades? ¿Qué carácter tendrán? ¿Cómo serán de mayores?

Ahí los dos magos se miraron con la resignación de quien tiene que dar una mala noticia.

- Pues verá alteza,- Dijo Helga- La menor, Petunia, será una mujer de gran inteligencia que le llevará a poseer una gran alma libre de envidias y maldad, puesto que su gran intelecto la hara situarse por encima de las banalidades del mundo, y con su gran talento buscara ayudar a mejorar la vida de los demás, a eso dedicara sus esfuerzos.

- ¡Oh, eso es maravilloso!- dijo la reina con una amplia sonrisa de felicidad.

- Si, bueno,- Interrumpió Lady Helga- solo que desgraciadamente a cada año que pase se hará más fea.

- Vaya.- Se deshincho la reina.

- Sí, pero,- Intervino Godric- su vida estará marcada por la alegría, la gracia y un gran talento para todo aquello que se proponga. Sus otras cualidades suplirán con creces su carencia de atractivo físico.

- Bueno, pues entonces, eso esta muy bien.- respondió la reina un tanto aliviada.- ¿Y qué me decís de la mayor? ¿Qué le deparara el futuro a la hermosa Lily?

- Será muy hermosa y a cada año que pase su belleza ira aumentando.- resumió el brujo.

- Fantástico, fabuloso.- Aplaudió la reina.- ¿Y que más?

- Será completamente idiota.- Dijo cortante Helga.

- ¿Qué?- Exclamo alarmada la reina pensando que el corazón se le saldría del pecho.

- ¡Helga!- Increpo Gryffindor.

- ¿Qué quieres Godric? No hay manera suave de comunicar algo así.- se defendió la hada.

- Un poco de tacto…- suplico el mortificado brujo.

- ¿Cómo que será idiota?- Inquirió la mortificada reina.

- Será tonta, pero tonta, tonta, tonta, y a cada año que pase lo será aun más.- especifico Helga.

- ¡Ay dios Mio! ¡Qué desgracia!- sollozo la reina.

- Vera mi reina,- intento consolar el brujo- la hermosa Lily será una bella princesa con un gran corazón…

- Y el intelecto de una col hervida.- prosiguió Helga.

- ¡Helga, por dios!- Exclamo el brujo rojo de vergüenza.

- ¡No Godric!, las cosas claras desde el principio. Mirad mi reina puedo concederle a vuestra hija Lily el don de apreciar la belleza y la bondad y de hacerla apreciarla a todos cuanto le rodean, tanto la externa como la interna, y eso hará que cuantos le rodeen sean felices.

- Eso estará bien, supongo.- Dijo la afligida reina.- pero ¿No le podríais conceder un poco de inteligencia?

- Mi señora.- Respondió el hada.- De donde no hay no se puede sacar.

- ¡Helga!

- ¡¿Qué! ¡Ni que tú se lo pudieses conceder!

/

Y así el mundo giro y giro, pasaron los años y las princesas del reino de las flores crecieron.

La pequeña e inteligente Petunia se fue haciendo cada día más y más sabia, y más y más fea, su cuerpo creció largo, desgarbado y poco proporcionado, unas piernas demasiado largas con un torso muy pequeño, y una cara caballuna, con ojos hundidos, remataba un largo cuello tan fino que en cualquier momento pareciera que se fuese a quebrar y como remate poseía una rala cabellera color rubio mortecino.

Pero no había día en que no maravillase a sus padres y profesores con alguna gracia, un razonamiento o un truco nuevo; su profesor de música no podía estar más encantado con ella y que a los cinco años compuso su primera pieza musical y se la regalo como regalo de cumpleaños, aprendió a tocar el clavicordio, la viola y el saxofón tan perfectamente que incluso tocaba con la banda del reino a nivel profesional; a los doce años sus tutores expusieron a sus padres que ellos ya nada más le podían enseñar y que era hora de que pasara a sus estudios superiores y a los quince debatía de ciencias y letras con los sabios del reino; dominaba siete lenguas y se defendía con soltura con otras cinco, tantas eran sus habilidades y saber estar que sus padres no dudaban en llevarla con ellos a las audiencias de palacio y viajes oficiales e incluso en ocasiones le dejaban tomar a ella decisiones importantes ya que sabían que su propuesta seria meditada y juiciosa.

Si bien Petunia sabia que era fea aquello nunca le importo en demasía porque el don que su hermana Lily compartía con ella le otorgaba la capacidad de saber sacar a la luz la belleza oculta, así que de un largo y huesudo cuello logro sacar un elegante cuello de cisne, también supo que con el apropiado maquillaje unos ojos pueden pasar de hundidos a misteriosos y que su macilento y ralo cabello bien ornado podía pasar por un vaporoso tocado digno de la reina de las hadas más exigente, y no había fiesta donde no sorprendiera con un imaginativo nuevo peinado, ni que destacara por su elegancia a la hora de vestir y saber como destacar las partes positivas de su poca agraciada anatomía, como sus bien torneadas y largas piernas, y como disimular sus defectos físicos.

También sabía que las marcas de expresión no ayudarían a favorecer a su feo rostro cabelluno, pero ¿Iban a empeorar unas marcas de expresión algo que ya no tenía remedio? ¿Iba a privarse a ella y sus amigos de poderse reír abiertamente y a disfrutar de unas buenas carcajadas por algo tan ridículo como la aparición de unas arrugas de más?

Por otro lado su hermana Lily fue creciendo cada año más y más hermosa y precisaba poco más que agua clara para resaltar su belleza; sus cabellos rojos como el fuego lanzaban destellos dorados cuando se movía, sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda cautivaban a cuantos tenían el privilegio de verlos porque no solo brillaban con luz propia si no que estos le devolvían a quien se reflejaba en ellos la posibilidad de ver los bello y bueno que había dentro de él y eso reconfortaba a los que estaban junto ella. Sus carnosos labios siempre tenían una tonalidad rosácea sin la necesidad de aplicarse ninguna barra de labios; en invierno su piel era blanca como el suave marfil y en verano su piel se tostaba sin quemarse hasta alcanzar un precioso color canela. Su figura era grácil como la de un junco, perfectamente equilibrados cada parte de su cuerpo, poseía una figura de semejanza tal a las mejores esculturas de las diosas griegas, lastima que a diferencia de estas ella si que pudiese hablar y moverse ya que la pobre era rematadamente torpe e idiota.

Era incapaz de subirse al caballo más manso del reino sin caerse estrepitosamente, en palacio sus niñeras perdieron las cuentas de cuantas veces se había caído por las escaleras. Después de su primera lección de cocina se tuvo que reconstruir toda el área de palacio de las cocinas a causa del incendio.

El profesor de música suplicó a sus padres que la dispensaran de seguir asistiendo a sus clases si querían conservar entero algún instrumento de palacio, incluido el triangulo.

En sus lecciones diarias era incapaz de recordar lo leído o explicado minutos antes y necesitaba el triple de tiempo que sus compañeros de clase para completar sus tareas.

Incluso su madre desistió de descubrir en ella algún talento oculto después de arruinar dos bellas piezas de paño de brocado cuando intento enseñar a su hija a bordar.

Tan tonta era que ni siguiera tenia malicia y era todo bondad.

Ambas hermanas siempre iban juntas y se prodigaban fraternales muestras de amor.

La inteligente Petunia apreciaba a la hermosa Lily pues valoraba su belleza y su innata bondad y la bella Lily adoraba a su hermana pequeña pues era demasiado tonta como para entender que era la envidia y el odio, no podia odiar a su hermana pequeña por poseer todas aquellas cualidades que ella tanto admiraba y anhelaba poseer.

Y así llegaron a edad casadera y pronto ambas se hicieron sumamente famosas y el reino empezó a llenarse de reyes, príncipes y plebeyos que llegaban atraídos por la belleza de la mayor y se quedaban por los encantos de la menor.

Pronto la mesa de petunia se lleno de cartas suplicantes y muestras de afecto y amor de sus múltiples pretendientes y admiradores, pero ella no se dio ninguna prisa por elegir entre ninguno de ellos pues tenia muy claro que clase de pareja quería para compartir el resto de sus días y así le detallaba a su hermana todas las noches como le gustaría que fuese su príncipe azul.

Cuando su hermana menor se dormía la pobre Lily rezaba para que el príncipe azul de su hermana jamás llegase y no la dejara sola.

Pero finalmente lo que ella tanto temía se hizo realidad y un buen día, a la hora de la cena, Petunia anuncio a su familia que había conocido a un joven muchacho muy agradable que les quería presentar y que les pedía permiso a sus padres para casarse con él si le daban su aprobación.

El joven en cuestión era el duque Vernon del País de Industria al que todos en la familia conocían y que había pasado largas estancias en el Reino de las Flores departiendo largas charlas con Petunia sobe los temas más diversos y que los reyes apreciaban por su carácter afable pero firme, por su demostrada inteligencia, al poder ser capaz de seguir el ritmo de pensamiento de su querida Petunia, y su mente abierta y carecer de la odiada prepotencia propia de los habitantes deIndustria.

Así que los reyes no pudieron negarse al pedido de su hija y se marco fecha para la boda.

La boda fue perfecta, no en vano fue la propia Petunia la que se encargo de todos y cada uno de los detalles, mientras los preparativos para la boda se fueron realizando la pobre Lily se sentía cada vez más torpe y fuera de lugar; y como su hermana ya no tenia tiempo para estar con ella se sentía cada vez más sola y desdichada y se refugiaba con su fiel perro Moony en un retirado estanque del jardín de palacio para llorar sola.

Tan alicaída estaba que la noche previa a la boda, en la última noche que ambas hermanas dormirían juntas en la misma habitación su querida hermana Petunia le suplico que no estuviera triste y que se alegrara por ella.

- Por favor hermana,- suplico Petunia- prométeme que serás feliz por mi. Nada me haría más feliz que verte feliz a tu también el día de mi boda.

- Si soy feliz por ti,- le replico Lily- pero ¿Por qué te tienes que ira a Industria?

- Porqué Vernon y yo lo hemos discutido ampliamente y la mejor opción es la de irnos a su país, ¿sabes que los pobres no saben ni lo que es un prado verde ni una fuente de agua clara?, en cuanto llegue pienso abrir una escuela de agricultura y crear los primeros jardines para ciudad, no me extraña que el pobre Vernon cuanto llego a nuestro reino tuviese ese aspecto tan deplorable. Además quiero viajar y conocer mundo y otras gentes, hay mucho más fuera del Reino de las Flores y me muero por conocerlo.

- Pero si quieres conocer mundo podrías haber elegido a alguien de aquí. Lucius Malfoy, el es capitán de la flota de mercantes de su padre y se pasa la vida viajando, y ha estado siempre enamorado de ti, siempre que volvía de algún viaje lo primero que hacia era venir a palacio para regalarte alguna curiosidad o explicarte lo que había visto.

- ¡Ay, Lucius! El guapo y atractivo Lucius, no hubiese sido una mala opción como marido pero tenia varios defectos.

- ¿Cuáles?

- Demasiado guapo y demasiadas amigas mías, e incluso alguna hermana, enamoradas de él.- dijo Petunia pinchando a su hermana.

- ¿Es por eso que has preferido a Vernon?- Pregunto Lily riéndose por las cosquillas que le hacia su hermana.

- ¿Por el físico? Bueno es obvio que no es tan guapo como Lucius y que tiene un sobrepeso preocupante, pero no fue por su físico por lo que me enamore de él si no por lo que me dijo de ti.

- ¿De mí? ¿Qué dijo de mí? ¿Se burlo de lo idiota que soy?- Pregunto alterada Lily abrazando sus piernas a su cuerpo, intentando desaparecer bajo las sabanas de la cama.

- ¿Idiota? Oh no, por dios,- replico Petunia abrazándola- sabes que si lo hubiera hecho lo habría mandado echar del reino a patadas. No lo que dijo fue que hasta que no te conoció pensaba que carecía de cualquier cualidad o bondad, pero que en cuanto tú le miraste empezó a apreciar cuanto bien podía hacer a los demás y que poseía muchas cualidades que él mismo ignoraba y decidió en ese mismo momento que dedicaría toda su vida a convertirse en esa gran versión de sí mismo que tú le mostraste, quiere ser lo mejor que pueda llegar a ser y desde ese día no ha dejado de trabajar para conseguirlo. Así que no pienses que pierdes una hermana, piensa que ganas al mejor de los hermanos. Y ahora a dormir, mañana no espera un largo día.

Y efectivamente se trato de un largo día, a la pobre Lily sus padres le impusieron un par de criadas para que vigilasen de que no metiera la pata en ningún momento y Petunia si que ya no tuvo ni un minuto para estar con ella, la boda fue tan hermosa y perfecta, imposible que saliera mal planeándola Petunia, que nada iba a empañarla, todo el mundo estaba feliz y reían, se hacían nuevas amistades y la gente brindaba por la felicidad de los novios.

Lily intento alegrarse por su hermana e intento evitar cuantas estupideces le fuesen posibles, aunque no pudo evitar caerse de bruces en lo alto del altar ni que se le rompiese la copa mientras balbuceaba el brindis que había pasado horas memorizando, para el final de la mañana, después de la comida, ya no aguanto más y pidió permiso para poder pasear con Moony por el jardín, sus padres no se opusieron a ello, allí, al menos, si mete la pata su hermana no se enteraría, pensaron ellos, y ella fue a resguardarse en su rincón del jardín, el del estanque y allí se puso a llorar y empezó a lamentarse de su torpeza y de ser tan idiota y de ser incapaz de comportarse debidamente en público; mientra se lamentaba un sonido de pisadas cercanas le sorprendió y vio como una figura deforme se acercaba hacia donde ella estaba.

- Hola ¿te encuentras bien?- Le pegunto la jorobada figura.- ¿Te has herido?

- No, yo… yo solo… estaba…

- Ah, tranquila,- Dijo Severus, el del apelmazo negro, pues no era otro síno él el que había sorprendido a la afligida princesa- ya veo que estas en buena compañía,- dijo acariciando la testuz del gran perro.- Me llamo Severus, soy el príncipe del Reino de las Serpeintes, Severus el del apelmazo negro,- y se río ante el gesto de incredulidad de la princesa.- es el mote que tengo desde pequeño, es por este pelo, da igual lo mucho que me lo lave y con que lo lave, siempre tiene este aspecto grasoso.

La princesa tardo un poco en salir de su estupor antes de darse cuenta de que Severus estaba esperando a que ella le dijese su nombre.

- Yo soy Lily del reino de las Flores, mi hermana es Petunia la novia,- y como no creía conocer a su interlocutor de nada le pregunto- disculpa ¿estas invitado a la boda de parte del novio o de la novia?

- Más bien digamos que vengo de parte de los rechazados,- replico el príncipe Severus con una sonora carcajada,- veras mi amigo Lucius ha sido invitado y me pidió que fuese su pareja para que le subiese el animo, se sintió un tanto alicaído cuando tu hermana anuncio su boda; pero me temo que ya no me necesita, hace horas que él y lady Narcisa acaparan la pista de baile. Lo que me lleva a la siguiente pregunta, ¿Qué hace una chica como tú, con sus dos piernas de igual tamaño, aquí tan apartada en lugar de estar bailando en la boda de su hermana?- pregunto dejándose caer a su lado y permitiendo que la cabeza de Moony reposara en su regazo mientras él acariciaba su pelaje.

- Bueno veras,- contesto Lily en voz baja.- se me da muy mal bailar, mi profesora de danza aseguro que tengo dos pies izquierdos.

-Jajajajajaaja.

- No te rías, es verdad.

- Si tu maestra de baile dice eso de ti, no se que diría de mí que ni siquiera puedo dar dos pasos igual, esto,- dijo señalando sus desiguales piernas.- no llegan ni ha hacer dos pies izquierdos, en los bailes de palacio como no puedo seguir los pasos de las danzas me invento lo que me parece y bautizo cada baile nuevo con un nombre exótico y rimbombante y afirmo que me lo ha enseñado algún amigo que ha estado fuera o un visitante, deberías ver que risa cuando los cortesanos intentan imitarme.

Y se rieron los dos muy a gusto y la princesa se sintió muy a bien con la compañía del joven príncipe. Pero entonces Severus pregunto lo que ella tanto temía.

- Bien, tú tampoco bailas, pero ¿Por qué no estas en la fiesta presidiendo alguna de las mesas o departiendo con los invitados? Seguro que no te faltan pretendientes.

- No, yo no puedo hacer algo así.- respondió avergonzada la princesa

- ¿Cómo que no?

- Porqué soy idiota.- dijo con un suspiro Lily.

- No, no eres idiota.

- Sí, si que lo soy, vinieron unos magos el día de mi nacimiento y dijeron que era tonta, pero tonta, tonta, y que cada día que pasara aun lo sería más. Soy incapaz de decir dos palabras seguidas sin trabarme o tartamudear, no hay rincón de este reino donde yo no me haya caído de la manera más absurda, mis maestros me han dejado como caso imposible, en mi ultima clase de música destruí sin querer el triangulo, el único instrumento que el profesor pensaba que podría llegar a dominar con algo de paciencia, las cocineras me han prohibido el paso a las cocinas, porque la ultima vez que entre las incendie, y mi hermana, que siempre a cuidado de mi, hoy se casa y me deja sola e indefensa frente a los demás y ya no la veré nunca más.

Y dicho esto arranco a llorar; el príncipe Severus, intento consolarla poniendo su mano en el hombro de ella.

- Eh, Lily, vamos, venga. Yo no creo que seas ni idiota ni tonta. Has soltado más de cuatro palabras seguidas ahora mismo sin trabarte una sola vez. ¿Y alguien idiota sería capaz de decir todo lo que acabas de decir tú sobre tu hermana? Yo creo que más que torpe hoy te sientes triste, por que tienes miedo de no volver a ver a tu hermana, eso es todo.

- ¿Tú crees?- pregunto Lily alzando su lloroso rostro.

- Por supuesto.- Replico Severus, secando sus lágrimas.- y estoy seguro de que te equivocas, si tu hermana te quiere tanto como dices seguro que muy pronto os volveréis a ver y de todas maneras tarde o temprano empezaríais ha hacer vidas separadas, no tardara en llegar el día en que tu también te cases.

- No, dudo mucho que nadie quiera casarse nunca conmigo.

- Yo mismo me casaría ahora mismo contigo.

- Nadie puede aguantar a una idiota como yo.

- Ya estamos otra vez. No eres idiota, ni tonta ni torpe, más bien creo que lo que te pasa es que te pones muy nerviosa, quieres agradar a todo el mundo, quieres hacer las cosas tan perfectas como las hace tu hermana y no puedes y de tanto compararte y de tanto oír que eres tonta has terminado por asumirlo tú misma y de ahí ya no sales. No eres idiota simplemente necesitas hacer las cosas de otra manera.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo tengo que hacer las cosas para dejar de ser tan idiota?

- Imitando a tu hermana en lo que ella ha aprendido de ti, sabes que hay de bello y bueno a tu alrededor, busca que hay de bueno y bello dentro de ti, olvídate de lo que piensen los demás, se tu misma, di lo que quieres decir en el momento que lo quieras decir, sin palabras o discursos rebuscados, lo que sientas que debes decir, solo necesitas un poco de confianza en ti misma, ya veras como logras llegar a ser tan brillante como tu hermana

- No, no creo que nunca logre eso.

- Yo creo que sí, mira el mago de mi reino me concedió un don ,el de ayudar a la gente a conocer sus talentos y ser más inteligentes, yo te concederé la capacidad de creer en ti misma y de llegar a ser una de las mujeres más inteligentes del mundo, solo con una condición.

- ¿Cuál?

- Sí lo consigues te casaras conmigo.

- Me parece justo.

Y sellaron su pacto con un beso y se quedaron un rato junto al estanque hablando de todo y de nada y la princesa Lily noto como su lenga iba poco a poco dejando de trabarse y como iba ganando confianza en si misma y curiosidad por descubrir todas aquellas cosas de las que le hablaba el príncipe Severus, cuando pasadas unas horas empezaron a notar hambre decidieron volver a la fiesta y ahí ambos se perdieron de vista el uno al otro, y si bien la princesa no pude evitar un par de traspiés hizo un par de comentarios acertados en una conversación que inició con sus amigas haciendo reir al grupo y cuando su hermana se subió a la carroza que la llevaría lejos de ella no encontrando palabras adecuadas para despedirla decidió cantarle la canción que se cantaban ambas cuando eran pequeñas haciendo que su hermana y sus padres lloraran de emoción.

Poco a poco, día tras día la princesa Lily fue aprendiendo cosas nuevas a su manera.

Decidió que como los instrumentos de música no eran lo suyo le pediría al maestro de música que le ayudara con el único instrumento con el que se aclaraba: su propia voz.

Luego pidió a los maestros de idiomas que le escribieran las canciones típicas de sus países con la traducción al lado y así fue aprendiendo ha hablar en otras lenguas.

Cuando fue ganando más y más confianza empezó a estudiar las otras materias a su propio estilo, fuera de las aulas, planteándose problemas o retos para investigarlos y superarlos y alcanzar así los conocimientos, en lugar de memorizarlos simplemente.

Y se dijo a sí misma que no pasaba nada por ser patosa y no saber ni bailar ni montar a caballo, ni que de ell dependiera la paz mundial.

Sus padres se maravillaron con los progresos que hacía su hija, tanto que ya no les avergonzaba que les acompañara a las sesiones de consulta real ni que diera su propia opinión en voz alta.

No tardo en reencontrarse con su hermana e hizo su primer viaje al extranjero con ella y su cuñado.

Pronto se escampo la voz de las grandes virtudes y capacidades de la princesa Lily del reino de las flores y el palacio volvió a llenarse de pretendientes y admiradores, ella se dejo cortejar pero ninguno le acababa de agradar hasta que conoció al príncipe de los Leones: James Potter, en la boda de Lady Narcisa con Lucius; Lady Narcisa invito a su primo Sirius Black y este llego formando parte del cortejo del príncipe de los Leones y se lo presento a la princesa de las flores, pronto ambos congeniaron y se hicieron íntimos y la princesa no pudo negar sentirse atraída por los encantos del joven príncipe de los leones, aquello complació mucho a sus padres que le instaron a decidirse por algún pretendiente remarcando las cualidades de su buen amigo James pero ella pidió tiempo para pensarselo.

Una mañana Lily decidió dar un tranquilo paseo con Moony por los jardines de palacio para poder pensar con claridad y mientras ambos paseaban de repente el perro hecho a correr y ella tuvo que correr tras él pues temía que pudiese atacar a alguien, pues el palacio estaba lleno de nuevos trabajadores que estaban arreglando los desperfectos dejados por la ultima tormenta, máxime fue su sorpresa cuando en lugar de atacar a nadie en realidad lo que hizo su perro fue a ponerse a jugar con un completo desconocido al lado de un estanque apartado.

- ¡Moony! por dios, discúlpelo, normalmente es muy bueno y no suele hacer cosas así.- Intento disculparse la princesa.

- No se preocupe.- le respondió el desconocido mientras seguía jugueteando en el suelo, revolcándose con el perro.- si en realidad Moony y yo somos muy buenos amigos, ¿verdad que si bonito?

- ¿Lo conoce?

- Lo conozco muy bien a él y a usted,- respondió el chico poniéndose de pie de un salto y la princesa retrocedió frente a la figura jorobada de cabello graso.- pero creo que usted a mi ya no me conoce, sino no estaría pensando en romper nuestro acuerdo, en fin no se lo reprocho, que sea muy feliz y le vaya bien.- y se dio la vuelta y empezó a marcharse.

- ¡Espere!- grito Lily.- se que le conozco, pero, no consigo recordarme de usted, y ¿De que acuerdo me habla?

- ¿No se acuerda, verdad?, hace años me prometió que cuando fuese inteligente y brillante se casaría conmigo, pero ya veo que pronto decidirá casarse con otro, no pasa nada, no me extraña que no quiera casarse con un ser deforme como yo.- y siguió andando.

- ¡Deténgase!- dijo ella sujetándole de la manga.- ¿Cómo que le prometí que me casaría con usted?

- Así fue, lo hizo aquí mismo junto a este estanque, el día de la boda de su hermana Petunia, usted lloraba desconsolada, lamentando lo sola que se quedaba y lo tonta e idiota que era y yo le hable de mi don, del don de volver a la gente inteligente y le ofrecí ayudarla a cambio de que cuando usted fuese inteligente se casaría conmigo, pero veo que como ahora es una persona inteligente y juiciosa no querrá casarse con un monstruo como yo.- e intento desasirse del agarre de la princesa, pero ella lo volteo e izo que la encarara sujetando su rostro con ambas manos y le miro directamente a sus ojos negros.

- Sev… Severus.- musito ella.

- El del apelmazo negro, ese soy yo.

- Dios mío ¿cómo te pude olvidar?

- No lo se, los que me conocen dicen que tengo un rostro difícil de olvidar.

- Pero yo… yo no me acordaba… hasta hoy ¿Cómo no dijiste nada antes?

- No me entere de nada hasta hace dos días cuando vino Lucius a explicármelo todo y decidí venir, aun no se si para reprochártelo o para asegurarme de que eras feliz, dime ¿Eres feliz?

- Si, bueno, no se si soy plenamente feliz, James es muy bueno y es un gran amigo, pero no se si quiero casarme con él, pero eso no quiere decir que quiera casarme con vos.

- Lo entiendo, mi dulce Lily, no podía esperar menos de alguien tan inteligente como sois vos, pero decidme, dejando de lado mi fealdad ¿Qué hay en mi que os desagrade?

- En realidad nada, cuando estuve sola y desamparada fuisteis el único que me ofreció ayuda, siempre fuisteis honesto conmigo, me hicisteis reír y me hicisteis ver aquellos talentos que incluso yo desconocía tener.

- Entonces todo lo que os detiene, es mi aspecto físico, bonita bronca filosófica os daría vuestra hermana.

- Ahora mismo ya no me estáis resultando tan simpático como antes.

- Disculpad princesa, pero hasta el más inteligente de los hombres tiene derecho a indignarse. Con vuestra venia.- y volvió a hacer ademán de marcharse.

- Un segundo, aun no os he rechazado, quieto ahí, Severus el del apelmazo negro, quiero comprobar una cosa, yo también tengo mi don, el de ver incluso la belleza más oculta.- y volvió a fijar sus ojos color esmeralda en la profunda negrura del príncipe jorobado y se dejo engullir por el alma de este: vio su bondad, su inteligencia, su gracia, su capacidad para sobreponerse a las adversidades desde el día de su nacimiento, su espíritu luchador y su onda tristeza al amarla con toda su alma y sentirse rechazado a causa de su fealdad, sintiéndose por primera vez derrotado.

Ella dio un par de pasos hacía atrás paras volverlo a contemplar en conjunto y frente a sus ojos su desgarbada figura fue adquiriendo un porte elegante, digno de los antiguos reyes, y que su joroba solo era una ligera inclinación de la espalda a causa de las muchas responsabilidades que descansaban sobre él, que su ostentosa cojera solo era un ligero bamboleo, como si más que caminar danzara, que tras su nariz torcida había una interesante historia que escuchar, y que su grasoso pelo hacía aun más brillante su vibrante cabello negro como el ala de un cuervo y que bien idiota seria de dejar escapara un hombre con semejantes cualidades y así se lo hizo saber a todo el reino.

La noticia hizo muy feliz a los reyes del Reino de las Flores, su hermana y su cuñado no tardaron en llegar para felicitarles en cuanto supieron la noticia y la Reina de las Serpientes les comunico que nada le hacía más feliz que la de ver a su amado hijo feliz por ser correspondido con el mismo amor que él profesaba a la mujer que amaba.

La Sacerdotisa Rowena los caso en una ceremonia a la que asistieron invitados de todos los reinos, los magos Salazar y Godric y la hada Helga les predijeron mil y una bendiciones para una larga y feliz vida llena de hijos y parabienes, y la hada Helga les recalco la importancia de no poner nombre compuestos a sus hijos "imaginaos que vida tendria alguien que cargase con un nombre como Albus Severus" dijo provocando que todo el mundo estallase en carcajadas, al enlace no falto ninguno de sus mejores amigos: Petunia y Vernon, Narcisa y Lucius, incluso James y su corte principesca asistieron a felicitar a la feliz pareja.

Y tuvierón la gran dicha de ser muy felices hasta el fin de sus días.

Y colorín colorado este cuento se ha acabado.


End file.
